The Weather Experiment
by MediocreMisterM
Summary: Twilight attempts a new spell in order to help the weather Pegasi with their ability to move weather. Nothing can go wrong!


"Starlight! Starlight!" The baby purple dragon shouted out into the crystal castle, attempting to find the Unicorn for an important meeting. Everyone else is already in the meeting room with the Cutie Map for something Twilight has concocted up. After rushing down the halls for a few minutes, the dragon is met with a door slamming dead into his face with a purple pony floating a kite in front of her walking out. Spike falls over and lands with a loud thud onto the ground. Once he gathers himself, Spike picks himself up to speak again. "Ah, Starlight! Twilight's gathered everyone in the main room. Says she made some really cool magic discovery!" He throws his hands into the air for emphasis on the 'really cool' part.

Starlight looks down to the eccentric dragon, sending her kite back into her room. She was really hoping to spend the day doing something not world saving or overly extraordinary. Just wanted to fly kites with Maud or Trixie. "Thanks Spike. I'll be down in a sec." With that, Spike gives a small salute and turns back around, rushing to the others again. Starlight sighs and envelopes herself in the light green aura from her horn before teleporting herself. She flashes next to Twilight to find everyone already sitting in their respective chairs. Everyone aside Pinkie Pie jumps a little at Starlights sudden appearance. "Oops, sorry everypony. Twilight, Spike said you found something?" Almost on cue, Spike runs into the room, to Twilight's side and jumps up into his chair.

Twilight nods and floats a number of scrolls in front of her, unfurling all of them onto the crystal table. Starlight looks them over and notes that they are all majorly some form of weather spells. What new could be made from weather spells? Rain, hail, snow, and wind are all there is to it and the Pegasi take care of all that. "Well," the Alicorn starts, "I think I might have developed a spell that can allow weather to be longer lasting, self sustaining, and move into areas in which they would not be normally! In theory, this could allow rainstorms to travel into more desert regions and irrigate the land, more heatwaves into snow covered lands such as the Crystal Empire and Yakyakistan, and everything in between!" She had her normal crazy smile she gets when she does this expository type thing. Sad thing is, these expositional moments tend to a three out of four chance to be a dangerous or even world ending series of events. Guess we'll see how this plays out.

It took a few moments before anyone responded but eventually Applejack was the one to ask, "Why? What is the point a' that?" This gets a few agreed nods from everyone else, even Spike, making Twilight sigh and shake her head.

"The point is, that this spell can help failing and falling apart portions of Equestria and even beyond survive and thrive!" She light up her horn and made series of pictures appear in the center of the table. The first was of a desert-like town, then switched it to show the same town but with an oasis filled with vegetation and farmlands. She changed the picture again to the outskirts of The Crystal Empire where there was no more snow, and the kingdom was even building outwards. Everyone in the room 'ooos' and 'aaas' at these sights before Twilight makes the visuals disappear. "And that, Applejack, is the point to the Prolonged Weather Spell."

Twilight rolls the scrolls back up and floats them into her saddlebags. She stands up and waves for Starlight to come over, which the Unicorn obliges. "Now," Twilight says, turning to the whole map, "there are a few things we need for this. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, I need you to gather some rain clouds to begin the first strom. Meanwhile, me and Starlight are going to teleport all of us to the ocean." The duo she mentioned both gave agreeing nods and started out towards the door. Twilight turns to the other Unicorn and nods, alerting her to go to the opposite end of the map. "Now Starlight. Are you ready to try the spell we've been working on?"

"You know I am!" Glimmer responds, lowering her horn to the map and making it glow the blue aura around it. Twilight does the same. After a few seconds, the table is starts letting out a bubble of the two colors that envelops the whole room. Nothing happens at first, but then the entire area flashes white, blinding everyone momentarily. Once vision is restored the six ponies and dragon see they are on the a beach. Starlight laughs before sitting down, noticeably dazed, "I can't believe that worked! I just teleported a whole room of ponies! Oh my Celestia, I am dizzy I should not be yelling like this!" With that last part she completely falls straight forward. "I need a nap."

Everyone else, minus Twilight, had very similar reactions as they stumbled about and fell down. The one that seemed to be the least affected was Pinkie Pie who just shook her head and was right as rain like she usually is. "Wow!" the Earth Pony exclaims bouncing around a little, "That was so super duper cool Starlight! I knew Twilight could do that but that was absolutely positively extraordinarily amazing for you!" She bounded over and met the Unicorn with a huge tackle-hug. "I have to get a celebration party ready! Twilight! Get this spell going so we can have a double super awesome amazingly fun magic party!"

Twilight laughs and opens up her pack, floating out all of her scrolls from before. She is about to speak something when the orange Earth Pony taps her on the shoulder. "Now, Twi, I get that this is a big thing an' all, but are ya sure messin' with the Pegasi job is a good idea?" Applejack picks up a scroll with a simple rain spell on it. "I mean, I get where yer comin' from. But ya got to think about how this'll affect their jobs. They get paid fer doin' what yer tryin' to make... obsolete."

The scroll is surrounded by a purple flow of aura and pulled away from Applejack. "No, no, no! All I'm doing is making their work go longer. That way, they can process the weather more so it can be sent to farther place that need it more! At least, in theory it should." She steps around and sits at the base of the water, putting all of the scrolls in a line along the waves. "And besides, if it goes bad I have a contingency plan! Weather screws up, I do a special teleportation spell that sends it into the middle of the ocean! Nothing can go wro-" Before she could finish, she is met with a white hoof blocking her mouth.

"Twilight, darling," Rarity says lowering her hoof, "I believe that you will have total control of the situation, but please. Do not finish what you were about to say." She let out a nervous yet regal laugh as she sits next to her. "You see, several times in the past we have had situations in which we could easily avoided, in fact we should have avoided. But, our chances tend to lower when you say those specific words."

Twilight groans and turns back to her scrolls, rearranging them a few times. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Sometimes I just like to say that to make me feel better. Honestly, I feel like this can blow up in my face any second now. When I say that, I feel it wasn't my fault for things going crazy." She looks up into the sky to wait for the two Pegasi to return with the clouds she requested for. After roughly fifteen minutes of waiting and multiple sandcastles being made by Spike, Rainbow and Fluttershy come by and deliver several mounds of grey and black storm clouds over the group. Once the two land down Twilight stands and makes her horn glow. "Alright everypony, I would like to thank you all for being here today. Especially RD and Fluttershy for getting the necessary resources. Today, I am going to perform a spell that will lengthen and self sustain weather patterns for hours, days, possibly even weeks after they are meant to-" She is cut off from Rainbow Dash groaning out loud.

"Oh my Celestia, we get it! I want to see the super storm!" She throws up her arms and jumps into the air, extremely impatient. Everyone else simply nods and agrees quietly, making Twilight sigh and just go along with the spell.

She focuses on the storm above her as one of the scrolls being to glow with her horns purple magic aura. The aura starts to move and cover each of the pieces of parchment before shooting straight up into the clouds, surrounding it with the same aura. Everything was going fairly decent until Twilight's aura turns from the purple to the familiar black and green color of dark magic. Everyone takes a small step backwards seeing this, feeling a little uneasy at this sudden change. The black and green starts to grow even larger, enveloping the scrolls and clouds entirely, making the latter of the two to swirl around, lowering to the ground in a funnel.

Twilight starts to float into the air a little before letting out a pure explosion of magical energy. When she does, she falls face first into the sand. Everyone rushed to her side and help her up, not exactly paying attention to the slowly descending group of clouds besides them. Once the Alicorn picks herself back up she looks around at her friends. "I... ok, so that didn't work exactly as planned but it was progress! And with progress comes... A TORNADO!" She points to the large swirling funnel building dangerously close to them. In response, everyone turns and starts running away a little bit minus Starlight and Twilight. Twilight instantly powered her horn and shot a straight beam of magic into the center of the tornado, covering it with aura and soon blasting it into almost nothing but a little breeze. "Huh. That... actually worked. A fail and a win could still be counted as a win, can't it?" She turned to the rest of the group, minus everyone but Starlight. "And the ocean is the perfect place for tornado to die down!"

This statement catches Fluttershy's attention, causing her to return to the princess. "Uhm, Twilight. Where exactly did you send the storm?" She looked out towards the water, "Because there is meant to be a mass shark migration coming through rather close to here, and I would hate it if our test hurts any of them."

Twilight laughs and waves the question away with her hoof, "No, no, no Fluttershy. I made sure it was far enough away from anything that could harm anything! Believe me, everything will be perfectly fine!" She starts her way away from the ocean and back towards mainland and Ponyville. "The tornado will die off in a week or so, so nothing problematic is going to happen."

* * *

About six or so days later, the small Pony town was hit by slightly unnatural weather even the Pegasi couldn't understand nor change. In fact, several of the civilizations between the town and main ocean were also reporting rather strange rain, before all connection suddenly stopped. It was only slightly concerning up to the point Twilight had to open her castle's main doorway. There, she found the monotonous Pie Pony, Maud. "Oh, hello Maud. Please, come in, come in!" Twilight steps to the side and let's in the Earth Pony, dripping a slight trail into the main hall. "What brings you here in this weather?"

"Hello Twilight," Maud starts, "I came here looking for a little help and/or explanation. You see, my home is flooding at a rate that is unnatural. Me and Boulder would be able to handle this situation if it wasn't for the fact of certain aquatic and fanged creatures filling in the water. If you could not guess, the creatures are sharks." Wow, Maud is definitely one to get straight to the point. But she is certainly one to never joke so this raises concern with the Alicorn.

"Wait a second," Twilight says confused about something, "why did you say for an explanation?"

"Pinkie dropped by soon after you returned from the beach. She said that you were working on a storm sustaining spell and accidentally created a tornado that you sent into the middle of the great shark migration. Put two and two together. Right after you take two steps to your right."

"What?" Twilight asked, before seeing what Maud was talking about and jumping to the side. What just entered and flew through the main hall was a fully grown Tiger Shark, still biting and jumping at anything that got near it. "Oh my sweet Celestia! Where in Equestria did that come from?"

"Like I said. You created a tornado and sent it into a mass shark migration, which then began making its way back mainland. Sending the storm and thousands upon thousands of sharks here, unnecessarily making a crossover between a terrible movie franchise with a mostly decent cartoon for children, which is leading anyone observing that has seen the movies wonder who is going to correspond to whom. I for one wish I am set next to Nova."

"I... don't know how to respond to that. Do you know how close the storm is?" The Alicorn is starting to freak out slightly, looking past the Pie and watching a Hammerhead fly into a town hall window. Now, she doesn't know why she even asked. Her panicking made her judgement kinda poor. It was obvious that the storm was right on top of them. "Oh... Oh no, we have to evacuate Ponyville! Maud! Get Pinkie Pie and Applejack and get east of the town to the train station. I'll get Starlight, Spike and Rarity to get the western. I'll get Rainbow and Fluttershy and they'll alert the Pegasi to retreat to Cloudsdale. I think I have something for this. Got it?" Maud stares at the princess before letting out a simple 'Got it.' She gives a little salute before turning around and running towards Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight turns and goes higher into the castle, finding Starlight and Spike and telling them the same thing again. Once everyone has properly exited the castle, she stretches her wings and flies out a window towards Rainbow's cloud house.

While she flies over the town, she looked down to see Ponyville already at least half a foot of water, with sharks floating about and Ponies running away from them. She saw a few Unicorns floating things to throw at oncoming sharks, flinging a few of them away but missing the majority. This, of course, led to several Ponies getting crushed or worse. Twilight couldn't look, but at the same time she couldn't force herself to look away. She caused this, and she wanted to make sure she remembered it. She absolutely hated herself. Although, her hating herself didn't stop her from instinctively stopping as a shark flies barely a foot away from her muzzle. She looked down and covered her mouth, seeing the shark completely engulf a light blue Unicorn sitting on a bench, throwing the blue and pink maned mair to the side. Twilight tears up and shakes her head, turning back and shooting to the large, fluffy building in the clouds.

Unfortunately, it seemed the shark situation was even way up here. Rainbow Dash was flying outside, waving what looked like a broken table leg and hitting the marine life away. The Pegasus grows a huge look of relief seeing Twilight, flying over and giving her a hug. "Twilight! Oh my Celestia, do you know what's happening?" Dash lets go of Twilight and turns around, flipping the table leg around to the sharp end, impaling an oncoming Hammerhead in the... well, head. "And please tell me you can do something! There are sharks in my living room!"

"I-I-I, uh..." Twilight was panicking again, looking around and attempting to think, "O-ok, look. Maud, Pinkie, Applejack, Spike, Starlight and Rarity are getting the Ponies to the train tracks. I need you to get Fluttershy and make sure the Pegasi get somewhere safe. Maybe even warn Cloudsdale! I'm going to try a spell that should either direct it elsewhere or dispel it. Just, save everypony you can!" With that, Rainbow Dash, nods and shakes the shark off her weapon before shooting down towards the ground and heading in the direction of Fluttershy's home.

"Alright Twilight. Time for a princess to actually be useful for once." With her slightly less than useful advice, Twilight flies back to the ground where she finds Starlight, Rarity and Trixie trying to coordinate Ponies. The Alicorn lands in front of all of them and looks over the three, noticing the lack of a certain dragon. "Starlight, where's Spike? Also, hi Trixie." The last part of that statement was given with a little bit of salt in the back of her throat. "Ah, forget Trixie. Spike! Where?"

"I, uh, he..." the purple Unicorn stuttered a little before closing her eyes and looking to the ground, "He's alive, but... oh, Celestia! I-it came out of nowhere, and his arm, and I just... I just... I'm sorry Twilight. He's at Carousel Boutique, and being taken care of by Sweetie Belle. Me and Trixie made a temporary shield over the building so there shouldn't be any problems with... SHARKS!" She shouted and pointed up into the air behind them.

She glowed her horn and blasted a laser right into the center of a Great White above Twilight. There were still three more falling in perfect sync towards the four. Everyone was in a short stage of panic, aside Trixie who rushed up in front of the others. She stood tall and formed the usual magic aura along her horn before shouting, "Chainsaw spell, go!" A large, pink circular bar erupts out of her horn, stretching around ten feet long with small points sticking out at even intervals. A loud whirring sounds comes out of Trixie's horn and the points start spinning around the bar, emitting out smoke from it. The blue Unicorn moves her head and guides the aura chainsaw, slicing all three sharks in half. She stops the chainsaw and the aura disappears, turning around smirking at Twilight. "And that, my little ponies, is the work of The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrrixie! And now I think I... o-oh, shit." Trixie stumbles around a little and falls to a knee, closing her eyes.

Starlight rushes over to her and helps her up, using herself as support. "Trixie? Trixie!" The Unicorn tried to shake her awake, but only got some faint groans. That was a sign she was still alive at least. "Thank Celestia! O-ok, we need to get her somewhere safe... The train station! That's the only and fastest way out of here! Trixie, do you think you can make it?" Trixie nods and speaks nearly silently, the only part audible being something about peanut butter crackers. "I'll take that as a yes. Rarity, Twilight, can you two take care of pointing Ponies where to go?" Starlight didn't even wait for a response before turning around and running towards the outskirts of Ponyville, shooting sharks out of the air.

Twilight turns back to the white Unicorn, each with looks of terror and confusion on their faces before finally speaking. "A-alright, Rarity. I think I may... I may have a way out of this. At least some way to defuse it. Think you can handle it by yourself?" Rarity looks even more terrified but forces a small smile, nodding and turning about. Twilight turns back to her castle and thinks for a second, before teleporting back inside and delving into her library, attempting to find some spell to help strengthen her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maud and Pinkie Pie arrive at the gates of Sweet Apple Acres to find every member of the immediate Apple family rushing into their storm cellar. The Pies run over to them and stops right behind Applejack, Pinkie grabbing and turning her to see face to face. "Applejack! We have a situation! Twilight needs up to help all the Ponies on this side of town get to the train station and she asked specifically for you! Come on!" The pink Pony tried to pull AJ but is stopped by her sudden strength holding herself back.

"Excuse me?" Applejack asks loudly, pushing Pinkie Pie back, "Ah need to protect ma kin before I get ta everypony else! There's a dang tornado happening right now an ya know what those do ta farms, don't ya?"

"No, that's the thing," Pinkie cries out throwing her hooves into the air, "It's not just a normal tornado! It's the one Twilight made last week! And it's filled with sharks and their destroying Ponyville!" As she says this, almost on cue, a shark flies down into the barn crashing in onto itself. Pinkie Pie covers her mouth as the entire building falls apart, filling the Apple's with a sudden strike of fear seeing their livelihood destroyed just like that. Applejack looked back to Pinkie before turning to her family.

"Big Mac," she said, looking up to the stallion, "Ah' need you ta take care of everypony. Keep Applebloom and Granny Smith in ta cellar until ah' get back, do ya understand me?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nods and turns to the family, nearly pushing them down stairs.

Applejack turns back to Pinkie and Maud and nods, starting to rush past them. The two Pies follow and soon are back in the easternmost portion of Ponyville. Ponies are running around with nearly no regard for anyone else, running over and trampling each other like mad. AJ runs into the middle of them and attempts to catch their attention. "Everypony stop!" ,he Earth Pony yells, causing the greater majority of the crowd to stop and turn to her, "Listen to me! Princess Twilight is orderin' a total evacuation ah Ponyville. Go to the train station, and grab anypony else ya can!"

All the Ponies just stand there for a second, not exactly knowing how to respond. Eventually, Maud walks up next to Applejack and speaks. "There are no sharks in the train." This apparently gets their attention, and they all turn in the same direction and run, dodging and occasionally blasting a shark out of the air. Maud turns back to the other two, "And that is how you get a crowd moving. Let's go get everypony we can." The three look and nod at each other, starting to run in a direction opposite of the escaping Ponies.

While they do so, a certain blue Pegasus decides to dive down and intercepts them. Rainbow Dash stops them all with an overly panicked look in her eyes, covered in blood and wielding a bloody table leg. "Applejack! I need your help! Have any of you seen Scootaloo anywhere? I need to find her and she isn't at the orphanage or the CMC treehouse!" She was flying back and forth extremely paranoid before swooping down and grabbing Applejack. "Applebloom! They hang out all the time, where are they? Where the hell are they!"

Applejack pushes Dash off before trying to calm her down, "Rainbow, listen ta me. I haven't seen Scootaloo for a while, but she is a strong filly. If anything, she's taken care a' herself. Ah'll look, but we need ta help Ponyville. Do ya understand me?" The Earth Pony looked into Rainbow's eyes before getting a faint nod a response. "Good. Now, ah need you ta get any Pegasi that's still down here, outta here. Do ya understand Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash keeps looking at the AJ before nodding again. She was still shaking with fear before pulling off and and standing on the ground. "You... you're right AJ. I'm just scared for her. She's the closest thing to a sister I have."

Applejack smiles and hugs the Pegasus, turning to look back at the growing storm. "Whatever Twilight has in store for this, ah just hope she does it soon. That darn tornado isn't gonna stay far for long. Ah's say we got at least fifteen minutes 'for it's right up on us."

Rainbow looks at the storm and scowls, knowing much more about weather than AJ. "Fifteen minutes? AJ, I'm a weather pony, I know about storms and that," she points at the tornado, "that thing is right on us. We are screwed if that thing gets here. We've got... like, less than five minutes before that is right in the center of town! We have two choices here. Run or get stuck in the middle of that tornado of sharks. Get stuck in the middle of the sharknado!" She throws her forelegs into the air for emphasis. This gets everyone's attention to a point where panic flowed equally between the four of them.

* * *

Twilight was both figuratively and literally flipping her shit over her attempts to find the spell. After Celestia knows how long, she found a number of scrolls that, in theory, could strengthen her power and disperse the storm. Then again, everything Twilight does in theory form blows up or worsens the effect. But that's only a fifty/fifty chance and this is not a time for her to second guess herself. Starlight said that Spike is still at Carousel Boutique, so there is most likely no need to check in on him, so Twilight now has a perfect gap of time to do this with no interruptions. "Alright Sparkle. You got everypony into this mess, now you have to get everypony out of-...wait a second, why do we say every'pony'? I mean, what if there are ones in the group or audience that aren't ponies? Why the hell am I just realizing this?" While she was thinking about such a stupid concept, a small shark smashes through a window and lands directly in front of her, causing her to snap back to reality and floats a knife into the room and stabs it right into the head. "Right! Tornado. Take care of. Thank you nature!"

The Alicorn lights up her horn and flashes herself in a teleportation spell, sending herself to the top of the Ponyville town hall. She looks around and eyes the other of her main group plus Maud running towards her. Twilight flies down to ground to meet them, looking over all of them. Rainbow Dash still had her table leg and was covered in, hopefully only, shark blood. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were running and bucking at the occasional stray, and Rarity was making this some type of ethereal chainsaw to slice sharks in half. Damn, for a fashionista, she is surprisingly good at killing things. Twilight makes note to not mess with her in the future. Fluttershy was flying above Maud coming from a different direction, probably one of them just went to find the other. They all stop at the base of the building and gather around the princess.

"Twilight!" Applejack yells finally meeting the Alicorn, "Please tell me ya' have somethin that can fix this!"

"It's alright everyone, I am… ninety-five percent sure this'll work!"

"That isn't enough! Tell. Me. Ya. Have. One. Hundred. Percent. Certain!" The Earth Pony grabs and shakes Twilight with each word, putting more emphasis into it. "We need to get this taken care of! An' by we, ah mean you! Yer the only one strong enough ta do this! Ah know we go on about how everythin's a group effort, but yer honestly the only one that does anythin. Now fix this mess!"

Twilight stumbles from the shaking and tries to steady herself, having trouble in the pure ankle length of water and occasional blood. She steadies and looks at all the ponies. "Look, I don't know if this'll work, but it's literally the only thing I have!" She turns to the fast approaching tornado, "But that's not the worst part. For this to work right, I need to be in the eye of the storm. So I have to ask you all something that pains me… Keep the sharks away while I cast the spell. I know I cannot do it and the spell at the same time. I also know this is an impossible task and I understand if you refuse to do so…"

All the ponies around Twilight stood in silence, looking between each other, the princess, and the tornado. Eventually, Fluttershy of all ponies stepped forward. "Twilight, I don't know if I'll come out of it, but I'll help you!" The Pegasus smiles and steps next to Twilight.

Eventually, all the other ponies nod and step up too, making the Alicorn tear up and look to the storm. "Alright everypony. If you all say you're staying with me, gather closer." Once everyone is grouped closely around Twilight, a purple aura surrounds them all, making a small protective bubble. She almost solidified the shield for maximum protection before she hears someone shouting from behind them. They all turn around to find Starlight rushing towards them.

"Twilight! I'm going to help you!" The Unicorn runs and jumps into the shield, falling down before all of them. "I want to help!"

"Starlight?" Twilight asks, closing the shield and finally solidifying it, "What do you mean? And where's Trixie?"

Starlight stands up and steadies herself. "I left her at Carousel Boutique with Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Scootaloo. Everyone's really scared but most of Spike's bleeding stopped. Twilight, I know you have a plan. Let me help."

"You want to help? Keep them away from me long enough to do a spell."

Starlight looks at the Alicorn before nodding, turning towards the heart of the storm. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Twilight breaths and turns with her. "I do too, Starlight. I do too." They waited in the shield for a good ten minutes, all the while sharks upon sharks flew across the skies and slamming into the shield.

After ten minutes, the Princess of Friendship begins to glow a very bright white and letting off a multiple small rays off vibrant magic energy. The shield suddenly drops and rain hits the ponies hard, the wind beginning to pick up harder and thrash them all about. Twilight starts glowing bright until she was a completely blinding purple-white shine, right before it appears she explodes into color.

The light envelopes all of Ponyville and the storm, making everything pure white. As the glow dies down slowly, the wind follows suit until there is not a breeze in the air. When all is clear, the ponies look up to the sight of sunlight breaking through the clouds and shining dead onto them all.

Rainbow Dash drops her weapon and looks up, cracking a small smile and wiping the water from her eyes. "Wow… Twilight, I… I didn't think you could do it, but this… this is amazing!" The Pegasus looks over to find Twilight laying on the ground, her horn only spurting out small sparks every few seconds. "Twilight?"

The group of Ponies gather around the Princess, finding her only spurting small magical sparks. Twilight takes a second before twitching here eyes open, struggling to get up from her collapse state. She barely gets her head up to look at the bright, sunny sky, slipping the tiniest of smiles before finally slipping out if consciousness and going out cold.

* * *

Twilight jerks up from the bed she suddenly found herself in, looking around frantically before a complete wash of pain hits her body. The Alicorn yelps before leaning back down, reaching up to rub her head. She had a splitting headache, one that prevented her from properly seeing the room she was in. It was a white hospital room, but it didn't look like anything like the Ponyville hospital. It was the Canterlot Castle Infirmary! Now that she could see she also saw she wasn't alone in the room. To her left sat Starlight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. To her right was Applejack, Trixie, Fluttershy, and… "Spike!"

Twilight looked at the small purple dragon who she last heard was injured and bleed. She now knew what they meant. His right arm was completely missing everything above the elbow, covered with several layers of bandages. Strangely, it looked like the dragon wasn't as phased as someone that just gotten it ripped off by a shark. "Spike… Spike, oh dear Celestia, what happened to you? How long have you been like this?"

The dragon shrugs and thinks. "I think for… well, whenever it happened in Ponyville, maybe a week ago?"

Twilight's eyes go wide at the comment, looking around at the others. "A… A week? There… There's no way I could have possibly been out for that long!" Then again, that was a massive explosion of pure, untested magical energy, it's not hard for her to believe it knocked her out for that long. "I… What happened?"

Starlight stepped forward to explain. "After you destroyed the storm, everypony that was able to came back and began helping the ponies that were injured during the storm. Due to how much damage was caused to everything else, all injured individuals got sent to different towns. You and Spike are now in Canterlot. He got taken care of quickly, and has been healing while you've been in a magically induced coma."

Twilight nods as she starts to wrap her head around the situation. "And Trixie? Where is she?"

Almost as if on cue, the is some very loud talking heard from the other side of the door. "I am The Great and Powerful Trixie, and I do not _care_ who said to watch this room! I am meeting with Princess Twilight, and that is that!" The door is suddenly thrown open to show the blue Unicorn rushing inside the room, followed by a Canterlot Guard. "Twilight, you're awake! Oh, sweet Celestia, you're alive!"

The Guard catches up and holds out her spear in front if the Unicorn. "Halt! Princess Twilight, I apologize, I will make sure this rapscallion will not bother you anymore!"

Twilight raises a wing and waves off the Guard. "N-No, no, it's fine. Trixie is a… friend? Yes, a friend, she can be in here." The Guard quickly lifts his spear before returning outside the door, standing beside and closing it. "Trixie, you're okay? That was a large spell you did back there!"

Trixie chuckled and nods. "Oh, I know. It was nothing, really, although a little draining from the excitement." She cleared her throat and then looked back to Twilight. "But what about you? You… you dissipated an entire storm cell! How are you even still alive?"

"Because she is a very stubborn Alicorn that refuses to fall to a simple case of magical fatigue." A new voice came in from the doorway of room, causing everybody to look up at entering mare. A very tall, snow white Alicorn with enormous wings and beautifully flowing rainbow mane, and a Cutie Mark showing a large sun. Princess Celestia had entered the Princess of Friendship's hospital room. "I must say, you gave everypony a serious scare, Twilight."

"P-Princess Celestia! O-Oh dear, I am so, so, so sorry this has happened! It's all my fault, I-I-I tried to change how the weather worked and I… I…" Twilight began panicking, the heart monitor beginning to beep and go absolutely insane, at a rate that is not considered healthy by any manner of the imagination. "Celestia, I am so, so sorry! What I did was…"

"Absolutely horrible, a tragesty for all of Equestria, the pointless end of many lives? What you've done was all of these things." That was extremely harsh, yet accurate to a point it was more painful than the events. "But… as much as it pains me to say it, you have created a milestone in magical understanding. Never before has a spell caused such a combined disaster of both natural and weather, and now that it has happened we need to find possible ways to prevent it from ever happening again."

Twilight looked at the solar Princess confused for a minute before asking, "What… what are you saying?"

Celestia looked to all of the other ponies and the dragon in the room. "Could everypony possibly leave for a moment? I wish to have a word with Twilight. Alone." Without even a hint of questioning, everybody left the room quickly, Spike closing the door and leaving the two Princesses alone in the room. "Twilight."

Twilight tensed up and nods timidly. "Y-Yes, Princess?"

"Are you aware there used to be thirteen more settlements in Equestria prior to me and my sister gaining Princesshood?" She pauses to allow Twilight time to take that in before continuing. "Because, you see, I myself have tampered with powerful magical forces one would find… strange or wrong." Twilight looked up to her former teacher confused, unsure as to where this was going. "And, due to how you clearly do not know as to what I am talking about, it is clear my attempts to keep these practices hidden. It ended with extreme positive cause so me and Luna decided it was better if it stayed quiet."

Celestia paused again to make sure her statements were making sense before beginning once again. "So, seeing as your experiments has opened a new path in weather magic, it may be in the best interest in all of us if your involvement is… kept under wraps, in a way." Outside the door, the sound of magic being flashed, followed by seven simultaneous _thuds_. The door is opened again to show the Princess of the Night enter and closing the door behind her. In the small moments in which the door was open, all the ponies and the dragon were unconscious in the hallway.

Luna walks up to the side of the bed with a small grin. "Do not worry Twilight, it was nothing more than a small memory wipe and knock-out spell. When they wake up, they'll remember everything which happened in Ponyville, except for your involvement in the creation of the storm, only that you dissipated it."

Twilight looked to the sisters a few times before shaking her head, trying to understand what was happening. "But… Why? Why would you let me get away with this? Why would you want them to forget what I did?"

Celestia grins a little and looked to her younger sibling, turning back to the purple Unicorn. "Twilight. No good thing in this world has come without some form of sacrifice or terrible action. Me and Luna wish for you continue this magical weather study of yours. We feel it can be very beneficial when it is finally perfected." She comes up to Twilight's and takes a seat besides it. "So, what will it be?"

Twilight thinks, having a fight in her mind over what the right course of action would be in this situation. On one hoof, everything she had done will be forgot and she will literally have gotten away with murder. On the other, she is getting told her research can help benefit the entirety of Equestria by the Sister Princesses themselves.

Finally, after a long moment of thought, Twilight nods lightly. "If you say my study can help all of Equestria… I'll do it. But I need a location far away from civilization. I don't want to hurt anypony else."

Celestia smiles and nods. "You have my word, your new area for work will be far, far away from anypony. Nothing bad will ever happen from your work again."


End file.
